[unreadable] [unreadable] 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism June 22-27, 2008 Waterville Valley Resort, Waterville Valley, New Hampshire ABSTRACT We request partial support of the 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Waterville Valley Resort, NH on June 22-27, 2008. The conference will focus on important new developments in lipoprotein metabolism, including basic molecular and cell biological studies, animal models of metabolism and human studies. The co-chairs (Robert Hegele and Murray Huff) have planned nine oral sessions: - Session 1: High-density lipoprotein structure and function (Leader: Mary Sorci-Thomas) - Session 2: Genomics of lipoprotein metabolism (Leader: Helen Hobbs) - Session 3: Lipoproteins and atherosclerosis (Leader: Alan Daugherty) - Session 4: Lipoproteins and cell biology of the vessel wall (Leader: Ira Tabas) - Session 5: Regulation of adipocyte function (Leader: Karen Reue) - Session 6: Intestinal lipoprotein metabolism (Leader: Jay Horton) - Session 7: Hot topics in lipoproteins metabolism (Leader: TBD) - Session 8: Molecular targets and new therapeutics (Leader: Daniel Rader) - Session 9: Special "state-of-the-art" and future vision session (Leader and speakers TBD) Our conference satisfies all aspects of the NHLBI Mission. First, we bring together international leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, a mechanism that accounts for 30% of global cardiovascular risk burden. Second, gender-related issues of genetics, biology, biochemistry and clinical manifestations of lipoproteins have been identified, so our conference satisfies the NHLBI responsibility for addressing these issues in women. Also, 3/7 confirmed session leaders and 6/23 confirmed speakers are women. Furthermore, our conference has been carefully coordinated to include diversity of research related to the causes, prevention, diagnosis and treatment of cardiovascular disease. Fourth, the NHLBI has traditionally supported our meeting and we have been honored to invite selected members of NHLBI administration as attendees. Fifth, we share the NHLBI's priority on prevention; indeed key aspects of primary and secondary prevention of cardiovascular disease that are in widespread routine clinical use today (e.g. statin drugs) were first reported at our past meetings. Sixth, the co- chairs have placed the highest priority on participation by individuals early in their training and early in their career development: 9/23 confirmed speakers are young investigators and ~20 short oral presentations are reserved for young investigators and trainees who submit abstracts and posters. We will maximize expense reimbursement for selected young investigators and trainees; critically, our financial plan requires NIH support for this purpose. Finally, the program has multi-ethnic participation from both US and international attendees, with funding assistance planned for at least 6 of the minority participants. All Gordon Research Conferences are held in meeting spaces that conform to the regulations of the Americans with Disabilities Act. 2008 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism June 22-27, 2008 Waterville Valley Resort, Waterville Valley, New Hampshire Project narrative The Gordon Research Conference on Lipoproteins has been in existence for more than 30 years and in 2008 will bring together international and national leaders in lipoprotein metabolism, a pathway that accounts for up to 30% of the global risk burden of cardiovascular disease. Key aspects that will be covered include the role of genetics in cholesterol metabolism, the mechanisms of damage (and protection) to the arterial wall from lipoproteins, the relationship between obesity and circulatory disease, new drug targets and hot topics in lipoproteins. The conference encourages scientists to present unpublished work and provides unparalleled opportunities for discussion and interaction, with a heavy emphasis on providing exposure for young investigators and trainees. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]